First time for Everything
by MrsCharlotteCullenXo
Summary: Bella has had enough of being carful and playing by the rules. Bella plays Dirty. XxLEMONSxX  Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, hope you enjoy this. Just about how Bella is bored of playing innocent and decides to play on the dirty side fo a change. Take it easy on me -this is my second fafic, i have tried my best but if you have your opinions then dont be afraid to comment._**

* * *

I sat there staring at the television. Bored and dull. Although I was thankful that Alice is in Paris shopping with Rosalie, she asked if I wanted to go along with them but I'd pass. It was just Me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. I loved the Cullen's with most of my heart but there were days I would wish that me and Edward could 'do something else' -but as always it was 'No Bella, we cant, I will hurt you…blah blah..'

I turned to Edward.

"Hey Edward - can we go to our meadow?" I asked, it was something else to do I suppose.

"Yeah if you want to but why?"

" I don't know… I'm bored." I whined like a little child and it made Edward Laugh.

We got to his porch and he hunched me onto his back like I was a feather. In that instant - he took off, pouncing from tree to tree, It made my heart pound and the air whip against my face. We stopped at a tree, just waited there for a moment. The view was amazing, a memory and a moment to cherish especially with Edward but my thoughts kept wondering off. I needed Edward. As I tried to climb a little up his back more so I got a sturdier grip around his waist he took off again, a moan escaped my lips ad I rubbed against him.

We were suddenly standing in a beautiful wide open space with the forest surrounding it. It was out meadow. I loved this place it was the one place that me and Edward could relax and just be ourselves.

I sat down and laid back with my eyes closed. Humming to myself. And Edward started to hum my lullaby to me. I opened my eyes to see Edward laying next to me, his eyes on me. I felt strong and dazzled. I was Edwards and he was mine.

We stayed at the meadow just over 2 hours because it was getting dark and Charlie would throw a fit if I was late since I was with Edward. Charlie still hadn't warmed up to him. He just couldn't accept who I was in love with. I twisted the key in the lock before kissing Edward goodnight. He would be in my room later anyway. As I opened the door I noticed the house was empty. The lights were off and the telly was off. Weird because Charlie was normally in by now. Its 9:30 pm.

As I turned the lights on I noticed the note in the middle of the kitchen table. It read :

_**Hey Bells, sorry im not home - im at the**_

_**Clearwater's for tea and im doing a bit**_

_**Of Night Fishing with Harry and Billy.**_

_**Be back by lunch tomorrow.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**X**_

I set the note back down. I was happy that Charlie's doing something other than 'coming home, eat, telly & bed' - his usual routine that zombified him a little. I turned all the lights off again and walked up the stairs to my room. I turned on the light and shut the door. As I undressed I thought about today and how embarrassing the little 'ride' to out meadow had been. Why did I have to moan? Gosh - I just cant control myself. And had Edward heard my moan? I hope not but he probably did with his hearing.

I peeled my jeans off down my legs and stepped out of them. I stood there only in my underwear, wondering what it would be like to have sex with Edward. Im still a virgin of course and I have never touched myself in that way before but I could feel my body getting more and more use to the idea of pleasuring myself. If Edward wont give it to me then im just going to give it to myself. I brought my hand down to my 'parts', rubbing softly and slowly over my knickers. A soft little moan escaping my lips again like earlier today. Pressing slightly harder and rubbing a bit faster I new that I needed more so I walked over to my bed and laid down in the middle with my legs open wide. Rubbing through the fabric of my knickers I moved my other hand up to my bra. I started getting agitated with the underwear still on. I sat up and removed my bra, and then my knickers revealing my hairless 'area' - even though I 'don't get any' doesn't mean I can't shave.

I laid back down, picking up from were I left off. My hand tracing the slit of my part and my other hand gently squeezing my nipples and caressing my boob. I was in complete bliss, moaning Edwards name, I got caught up in the moment and slipped a finger inside myself. I moaned loudly. As I pulled out I pushed back in quickly. And again, and again. Each time getting deeper and harder and faster. I felt my self go stiff so I stopped. I had a plan. I'm going to save 'that part' just for Edward and im not taking no for an answer this time. I got up and put clean knickers on and my tank top. I put my dirty underwear in the wash bin over the far side of my room and turned my light off, climbing into bed with the lamp on. Edward should be here soon. And I can't wait.

* * *

**_hey, im working on the second chapter now so dont worry. XoXo'_**


	2. Chapter 2

I got lost in thoughts until I felt cold arms around me, pushing me into his rock hard chest. I looked up into his eyes, thinking of what to do so I just kissed him - long and hard, passionately and urgent. As the kiss went on I twisted my body around to him, pressing my boobs onto his chest. It felt good. I perched myself up onto my knees so we was in level with each other. He pulled away. 'Great!' I thought… but I know what I have to do. We stared into each others eyes. His full of lust, mine knowing and lustful.

"Bella… my dear Bella." he said as he caressed the side of my face. Feeling his touch was electrifying, and I can only imagine feeling him inside of me, moaning my name, thinking of me… I felt myself get hot down below, I wanted him - no I **needed** him- Now.

I pulled in again taking his cool lips with mine - he didn't stop me when I ran my palms up and down his hard chest. I didn't push my luck though… Not yet. I brought my hands up to his hair Winding them in it as I tugged at it and kissed him with as much force as I could.

"Edward…Edward I need you." I moaned out.

"No Bella. 'That's' not happening … not tonight anyway." my breathing became heavy as I yearned for him inside me. Pleasuring me. Touching me. I pulled of my tank top as fast as I could so Edward couldn't stop me, just as he was about to protest I jumped on him, he fell back onto my bed - not that I pushed him because I couldn't have but he probably didn't want me to feel like I jumped into a brick wall.

Both my legs to one side of his body I bent down and kissed him more urgent than ever. He grabbed my arms and my eyes shot open.

"No Bella this will not happen tonight. You need to understand that I could badly hurt you, I could even kill you if I get to …Carried away with it."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath - opening my eyes again I started.

"No Edward - Listen to me for once. I want this- NO I need this. You wanna know what I was doing before you came here ? Huh?…"

"Bella-"

"I was Fucking myself with my finger because I cant get it with you. Im 18 years old Edward and I want this… its not like your forcing me is it?… No its not." I cut him off. I could tell my tone was harsh and sharp but I wanted it now and he was protesting.

"Bella im sorry about that.. And what you … had to do… but I will not hurt you." I bent back down and pressed myself to him hard, bringing one of my legs over to his side, so we was in a … 'Certain position'.

I pressed my boobs onto him more so my arse was up more. Kissing him again to hush the word he was trying to get out. He could easily stop me but I think he didn't want to.

I brought my arse down a bit lower and started to grind my self onto him, swaying my hips side to side and I started to feel something hard getting bigger underneath me. I started moaning softly and that's when Edward flipped us over I giggled. Finally he has given in!.

"Oh Edward you don't know how long I have waited for this.." I moaned into his neck.

"Bella I have waited 108 years to feel and see a beautiful woman underneath me naked.." I felt myself get wetter.

"But im not naked-"

I felt a cool breeze on my boobs and 'area'.

"Now you are" he smirked and bent down to cup my face into his hands.

I looked up and down his clothed body he must have noticed because then he was bare, I looked in shock when I saw his… dick. Omg- It was huge. I struggled for words.

"Bella I'm. I'm sorry if you don't want to.."

"Edward - I Love you, you're amazing and I want you, I was just wondering… How your going to fit inside me..?" I felt embarrassed.

"Bella, it will be fine but if I hurt you - you must tell me"

"Yes Edward..im ready please… I love you" with that he brought my leg up around his waist and I felt 'Him' at my entrance. As he pushed in slowly -never breaking eye contact I felt him at my barrier I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to turn into pleasure.


End file.
